unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vengeance
The Vengeance is a quest given by and old goblin and his daughter located in the room 2, on the way to the Library. Location and Screenshots The Vengeance on the map.jpg|The quest giver on the map The Vengeance Quest Giver Room.jpg|The quest giver room The Vengeance Leeches Room -0, -6-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -6 The Vengeance Leeches Room -1, -6-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -6 The Vengeance Leeches Room --1, -6-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -6 The Vengeance Leeches Room --2, -5-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -5 The Vengeance Leeches Room -2, -6-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -6 The Vengeance Leeches Room --2, -6-.jpg|Leeches in the Room -6 Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|The goblin father Objective You have to collect 8 leeches in the Sewers then go back to Ghrom's room and use them on him to dry his mojo. . . . . . Solution First, you have to collect 8 leeches which can be found in the Sewers by walking in the water and "catch them". If you are hit by one of them, they will be in your inventory. You can find them in the following rooms: * 2 leeches in the room -5 * 1 leech in the room -6 * 3 leeches in the room -6 * 2 leeches in the room -6 * 3 leeches in the room -6 * 2 leeches in the room -6 You should have some potions or healing spells ready as they will drain you life. When you have the 8 leeches, teleport back to the Golden box and save using the Halo. Don't worry, they can't kill you. You can use a return scroll to go back to the quest giver room as you won't waste your time and your life to come back there. Then, enter Ghrom's room, go to him and press enter when you are in front of him to put the leeches on his mojo. Finally, go back to the quest giver and claim your reward. . Reward He will give a Midas Transmutation Scroll and the hand of his daughter. as the reward. You will also gain some exp points. . . . . Dialogs No Quest If you press action on Ghrom while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "This orc is sleeping... looks far stronger that the others. We'd better not wake him up. " Beginning of the Quest Daniel : " You dirty old man!? Are you not ashamed to be with such a young female? She could be your daughter!" Goblin Father : " She is my daughter! " Daniel : " Er... ah, yes? Hehe... she has your eyes. By the way, isn't it mating season? If you want I can fertilize her for just a few coins..." Goblin Father : " I wish grandson big and strong. I wish my daughter be fecundated by great orc Grhom." Daniel : " Let me guess, you are looking for this orc and you can't find him I can find him for you for just a few coins...é Goblin Father : " I find orc. Great Ghrom in room behind door." Daniel : "Shit, no hits." Goblin Father : " I ask orc to fecundate my daughter but orc say no." Daniel : " Really? Maybe he is... you know not into girls..." Goblin Father : " Orc not a cleric. Orc warrior." Daniel : " I didn't mean that! I mean that maybe his orcsexual." Goblin Father : " Me no understand, but Ghrom offends my daughter. If Ghrom no mate with daughter. Ghrom no mate with other females. I give great gift if you make Ghrom lose his potency." Daniel : " You don't want me to just kill him?" Goblin Father : " Is great honor for orcs to die in battle. I seek dishonor." Daniel : " So how do we remove his 'mojo'? In Austin Poers, Fat Bastard used a drill... but I don't think the orc is frozen, is he?" Goblin Father : " Grohm asleep beyond door in bedroom. You cover vital parts of Grohm with leeches this make lose his virility and be great dishonor. Other orcs watch. You enter without being seen. Daniel : " Wow!! What a wicked plan! If I put leeches on his privates, it'll shrivel up like a raisin!" Augury If you use an augury scroll, the narrator will tell you something about the quest. "To obtain leeches you must visit the sewers and enter the water. They will suck your blood, so once you have 8, you will have to hurry back to the sleeping orc. When your health is low, leeches stop sucking blood, so they can never kill you." Others If you press action in front of his daughter, Daniel will tell you: "Another female; and she also looks like she's in heat." If you press action in front of Ghrom while having the quest but not the 8 leeches, Daniel will tell you: "I need at least 8 leeches to dry his junk out." Ending the Quest Goblin Father : "Already put leeches?" Daniel : " Yeah, I just left his package covered in them. When he wakes up he's going to be in for a big surprise." Goblin Father : " I grateful. I give present." Category:Quests